Question: The letters of the alphabet are each assigned a random integer value, and $H=10$. The value of a word comes from the sum of its letters' values. If $MATH$ is 35 points, $TEAM$ is 42 points and $MEET$ is 38 points, what is the value of $A$?
Explanation: $MATH$ is 35 points, and $H$ is 10 points, so $MAT$ is 25 points. $TEAM = E + MAT$, so $E = 42 - 25 = 17$ points. $MEET$ is 38 points, and $E$ is 17 points, so $MT = 38 - 2 \cdot 17 = 4$ points. Finally, because $TEAM = E + MT + A$, we can solve for $A$: $17 + 4 + A = 42$, so $A= 42 - 17 - 4 = \boxed{21}$ points.